


Angel in the Snow

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Sappy, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by KatiKat--I lusted after him from the first time we met. And why not. Just look at him - the shining mane of hair, the soft skin, the bottomless pools of violet, the smooth curves of his body... But lust was the only thing I felt. The sex was incredible, but that was all. Until...





	Angel in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).  
> \--------  
> a/n: The song Angel in the Snow belongs to a-ha

_> >Angel,<<_  
  
  
I lusted after him from the first time we met. And why not. Just look at him - the shining mane of hair, the soft skin, the bottomless pools of violet, the smooth curves of his body... But lust was the only thing I felt. The sex was incredible, but that was all. Until...  
  
  
_> >Angel or so  
Wherever you may go<<_  
  
  
We were staying in one of the safe houses - just me, Duo and Quatre. Trowa and Wufei were away on a mission. And they were late. Very late. Quatre almost worried himself sick, he was just standing at the window, looking out at the snow covered road, waiting for his lover to return. And then one day Duo just couldn´t watch it anymore and so he dragged us out into the snow. He was incredibly excited about the white cold stuff that covered everything. Well, I was less enthusiastic, but seeing the meaningful look he gave me, and pouting at Quatre, I decided to indulge him - for Quatre´s sake of course.  
  
And so we played in the snow just like normal teenagers. We made snow angels and built snow men and we had a snowball fight. A really big one. So okay, I must admit that I enjoyed myself. I really didn´t know how much fun it could be to be out in the snow to just... play.  
  
  
_> >Hmm, yeah...  
I´ll follow<<_  
  
  
After almost an hour, we heard the sound of an engine coming up the road. Recognizing the rumbling of the old jeep Duo had stolen for us almost two weeks ago, Quatre jumped up out of his hiding place behind a fallen tree and raced around the house to welcome his returning lover. Well, the arrival of our comrades didn´t mean that the snowball fight between me and Duo was over though. You see, he dared me that I couldn´t win, that I couldn´t take him down. And so I used the distraction the coming car provided and snuck up on Duo who stood up and covered his eyes against the sun to see if it really was Trowa and Wufei. He noticed me at the last possible second and wasn´t able to do anything to stop me from tackling him to the ground. He squealed as we rolled down the small hill behind the house. After a couple of seconds we stopped finally. I was lying on top of him, pressing him into the fluffy snow, demanding that he give up, to admit that I won. Laughing hard, he admitted his defeat and I rolled us over so that I was now lying on my back with him on top of me. After all I didn´t want him to catch cold again. He got sick so easily. I looked up at his smiling face and...  
  
_  
>>And always will I be there  
Shake worries from your hair<<_  
  
  
... something changed. He was looking down at me, his hands on my chest, the white puffs of air escaping his smiling mouth... and it was as if I saw him for the first time. His hair was poking out from underneath his black cap, his cheeks were red from the cold just like the tip of his nose. His eyes twinkled with mischief and the small snow flakes melted on his lashes decorating them with small diamonds. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. And he was mine.  
  
One of my gloved hands traveled up his back and pressed him closer to me, the other cupped his cheek tenderly. Why was it that I was always so gentle with him? I couldn´t hurt or harm him for my life. I don´t know what he saw in my eyes but the expression on his face changed. The cheeky grin disappeared, leaving only the tender loving one behind. He pressed his cheek into my hand and closing his eyes, he rubbed it against my glove.  
  
  
_> >Hmm, yeah...  
I´ll be there<<_  
  
  
It was strange. I never knew that my heart could ache so deliciously. We´ve been together for months now but I never felt like this before. Was this what Duo called love? I didn´t know. The only thing I knew for sure was that I couldn´t live without it anymore. I couldn´t live without him. He was the center of my world, he was the sun around which everything in my universe turned. I couldn´t let him slip through my fingers. I couldn´t let him disappear.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Hm?" he asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"After the war...."  
  
That got his attention and he opened his eyes looking down at me, so serious suddenly. I never spoke about what would happen after the war. I didn´t even expect to survive. But if I did, if we did...  
  
"After the war... will you marry me?" His eyes grew huge and a world of happiness glistened in them. One single tear slipped down his cheek and I brushed it off with my thumb. "Will you?" I needed to know if I had something to survive the war for.  
  
He nodded,love shining in hisamethyst orbs. "Yes, Heero. I will."  
  
I smiled, just a little and pulled him down for a kiss. I was in love.  
  
  
_> >Always<<_  
  
  
The End


End file.
